The Wind Blows Backwards
by VcChick
Summary: In eight grade Sesshomaru was Rin's friend, but when they entered highschool, he threw himself into sports and surrounded himself with new friends... Full summary inside. RS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **this will be my only disclaimer for the story. **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I am also basing this story on my most favorite book ever" The wind Blows backwards" by Mary Downing Hahn. And my version will be very similar.

Warning: Sess is quite OC and Rin maybe a little. Also there will be some content that will be inappropriate for those who are under 16. So read at your own risk.

Summary: In eight grade Sesshomaru was Rin's friend, but when they entered highschool, he threw himself into sports and surrounded himself with new friends, the very people who made Rin's life miserable in middle school. Sr year, he walks back into her life with a deep dark secret involving his past. She is what is keeping him alive.

**Chapter One**

One February afternoon, I was leaning against a cart piled high with books and leafing through a book of poetry. Ah, my idea of paradise, giving me a job in the library was like giving an alcoholic a job a bar.

Feeling devious, I made sure that Ms. Kaede wasn't around, if she had caught me again I would be put on suspension. "Well, isn't it Mouse? " 'Mouse' had been the nickname I was given in high school, mostly because I was shy and the tips of my ears were pink. Where can I find Robert Frost?" I wanted to say buried 6 feet under somewhere in New England.

"Lay off Kagura." Oh my god, it was Sesshomaru. He was my best friend in Middle school. When I had stepped into class for the advanced people, I was immediately shunned. I wasn't pretty like Kagura, she was the popular one in school and the one that everyone wanted to be like.

Soon I had met Sesshomaru, and we had found out that we like reading, we read trilogy after trilogy and we'd discuss them. But in high school things changed, he grew taller, and he joined the track team. And slowly we had grown apart. I had faded into the background and it hurt to seen him, when he wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. I went through a lot of tissue boxes that year.

"So where is Robert Frost," Kagura sighed with impatience. I tiptoed to reach a book of his poetry when my hand brushed against Sesshomaru when he went to reach for the same book. I immediately pulled my hand back. Kagura shifted her weight from one hip to the other and made an annoyed sigh saying that she, Kagura, had better things to do than spend a Saturday in the library.

"I'll meet you at the front desk in ten minutes." She lifted her wrist to check the time leaving me alone with him. "So have you decided what you're going to do for Mr. Myoga's Poetry assignment?"

"I've decided to do "A certain slant of light." I said avoiding his eyes.

"I've decided to do "stopping by the woods on a snwy evening." He went on rambling on about the imagery and what he thought of it. Sensing that I wasn't paying much attention to him, he said somewhat sarcastically, "It was nice talking to you again." And he was off. As soon as he left I had thought of so many witty remarks that I should have said. I had missed my chance and he would begin to ignore me again.

Suddenly, Ms. Kaede came in saying, "haven't you already finished with those yet, I still have you to shelf the children's books and you need to clean up the mess there. I expect she thought that it was some sort of punishment, but I still enjoyed the adventures of Madeline and Little Bear. This was an added benefit.

**Please R/R all comments and flames are accepted. **

**--VC out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha's-babygirl** and **cincin** thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the library closed, I crossed the street and headed for the mall. Sango was working at Wacdonalds and had promised to give ma ride home. Since I had an hour to wait, I browsed through Chapters to kill time. In the poetry section, I found the paperback edition of the poetry book Sesshomaru had mentioned, convincing myself that I bought the book because I wanted to and not because Sesshomaru had thrust it at me. I found myself a table and began to read.

"Great stuff, isn't it?"

I looked up to see him staring down at my open book.

"So what'd you think?" he asked.

"Hey, Sess," someone yelled from a few tables over, "over here!"

Thankfully he left, and just as he sat down Kagura slid into his lap playing with his long platinum hair. I wonder how silky soft it'd be. Shaking myself out of thinking of him, I turned to watch Sango leaning on the counter talking to Miroku, her crush. She told me over and over and over again. Laughter had caught my attention to Sess' table, Kagura was playing with his hair, and I heard him growl, "leave it alone."

"Fine maybe I'll leave you alone." She got off his lap and started to play with Kouga's black hair. I thought he had Sess had been tight, guess not as I watch her nibble on his ear. Yes, break his heart, break it like how he broke mine. Usually he was the one to break up with his girlfriends.

After a while, "Hey, get your head out of the clouds." It was Sango. She led me to her car, it was an old rundown Ford Escort. When she got to her car we let ourselves in. With a little sputtering from the engine her car began the journey to my place.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Taking my mom to Storm, I got a reservation over there."

"Well tonight, there is a party over at Miroku's you should come…"

We've been through so many times I knew my lines off by heart, I was never good at parties. I don't' drink, smoke, dance and I'm too shy and boring.

We arrived at the apartment building. After I shut the door, she yelled out, I'm not leaving til six so if you change your mind give me a call!" and she was off.

I ran upstairs and yelled, "Mom, hurry up, we have reservations at Storms!"

"Sorry darling, I can't I'm meeting up with Yuka, she has this guy she wants me to meet and we're going to that new club that just opened up."

I should have known. My mom never misses the opportunity to meet a guy. Usually it ends with me staying up late at night wondering where she is. "There's some pizza in the fridge." I sighed. Mom set her priorities long ago. While waiting for my pizza, I found myself thinking about Sesshomaru, thought of his hair, face, eyes. Snap out of it Rin, when it comes to him, you're as bad as your mother.

TBC

Read and Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sesshy's wife4eva, mysterious advisor, harumonia, cincin, thanks for your reviews. **

**Comment: **some of you mentioned my chapters being too short, to make things easier for myself I decided to separate my chapters the way Mary Downing Hahn had did to her book :P So maybe I'll try to submit more than one chapter at a time.

* * *

Chapter 3

After I had eaten my pizza, I gazed out the window to watch the rain pour on Arrow Court. It was just an ordinary, dull apartment building that had no color, no flowers and was abundant in rusted shopping carts and junked up cards. It wasn't a bad place t live, if you excuse the vilence I other apartments and the occasional drug bust.

Going into my room I tried to study for my upcoming French test on irregular verbs and whatnot. But couldn't and I didn't feel like watching TV or reading a book so by habit I called up Sango, and just as the third ring was ringing, I heard her voice.

By the time she got here, I was wearing the beautiful red blouse I had bought for my mom, for what its worth I don't think she deserved it anymore. I hopped into the car and we were on our way to the Western Lands, where people like Kagura, Miroku (the party host) and Sesshomaru lived. The trip took us about 20 minutes and when we go there I couldn't help but notice all the expensive cars that had parked compared to Sango's old rundown escort. I was entering their world, one swore not to get involved in. By the time I got over my initial shock of being in such a party party scene, I noticed that Sango was long gone, she had probably spotted Miroku. Damnit Rin, you knew this would happen. You were someone that was there incase something went wrong, someone to turn to if things didn't work out.

I decided to go and wait by the escort until she came back. As I approached it I saw Sango and Miroku in a rather passionate embrace, embarrassed, I decided I would jog home, with any luck I would get home before morning I thought sarcastically. Hearing wheels behind me I moved over more off the road. But the car stopped beside me. Assuming the worst, I jumped into the ditch. "What are you doing there Rin?"

I looked up too see Sesshomaru staring down at me. "Nothing," I said quietly. Knowing that it was just _him_ I went back to jogging home. "How bout I give you a ride,"

"No thanks."

"Don't be stupid, Rin."

Sighing, I entered the car and I was enveloped in his scent. The car smelled strongly of him. Trying to avoid conversation I stared out the window. He put the car into gear and he started speeding. "If you are drunk, you can let me out right now," I demanded.

"I drive fast, but I don't drink, not ever," he replied, no sooner did we heard sirens coming, Sess drove into a nearby driveway and told me to duck as if he has been in this situation a million times. After about 15 minutes he backed out and we back on route.

"I could go for something to eat right about now. How bout you?"

When I shook my head, he sighed. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Should I?"

"I'd really like to talk to you…"

"Wbout what?"

"Just things." Things what kind of things, safe things? Dangerous things? I hesitated, afraid to say yes, afraid to say no.

"We could go to WacDonalds," he suggested.

"K."I whispered so softly I barely heard myself. Maybe I'd regret it, probably would, but I wanted to hear what Sesshomaru had to say.

TBC

**Wow, my longest chapter yet for this story. PLEASE R/R I would like at least 5 reviews before posting the next chapter. **

**-- VC out**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I got 8 reviews. I'm so glad you all like the story. And i'm sorry for the long wait. Things have been hectic for me. Alot of school projects and tests and stuff. And this my longest chapter yet! **

**Secret Angel Forever21:** I'm glad someone else loved the novel as much as I did. I've read this book like 7 times already and I first discovered it 4 years ago. Thanks for your wonderful review :)

----------:Your review really inspired me to write more. I am so glad you like it.

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38:** You're about to find out :p

**Monique: **definately alot of RS to come :)

**Fluffy'sDemonAngel, Cherry, CinCin,** **iamkagomeiloveinuyasha:**Thank you all for your kind words and inspiration.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

At a table beside a window, Sesshomaru and I faced each other, food unwrapped and out between us, two big Wacs (_A/N dunno what the burgers would be called at WacDonalds)_ oozing with sauce and cheese, our French fries, and our drinks.

Sess lifted the top bun and removed the tomatoes, he never did like them. "Didn't I pick a great place? But when you only have five bucks, you don't have much of a choice."

I stared at the food, and the more I looked at it, the easier it was to lose my appetite. But it didn't matter, the tension was overwhelming, jeeze why did I agree to come, he is probably regretting that he picked me up and wished that the one with Kagura was him, I sighed. I took a glance at him and I realized he wasn't eating either.

"You look bored to death." He stated suddenly.

"I thought I was boring you."

"Nah, it's just weird talking to you after all this time, we never had trouble talking before." Waiting for me to say something, which I didn't, he asked me. "Do you still read Tolkien and LeGuin?"

I stared at his eyes, they amber, it drew me in, but they were lifeless, they didn't show a thing. "Not anymore," I replied, the library has a classic paper rack, I'm in the middle of _War and Peace_. I became self conscious, I must of sounded like a show off, a phony. Although I won't admit it out loud, but he was the reason why I stopped. The heros _always_ wore his face.

Again he went on how he loved the _Lord of the Rings_ series, and that when you read things again, you notice little details you didn't before. He became quiet, "Did you know you were the only person I've ever been able to talk to?" he reached for my hand. I guess he felt that I was tense and pulled away. I must have really hurt you, rin."

I shrugged, pretending I wasn't affected, I was after all trying to keep myself away from my past self, the mousy, pink eared girl that I was.

"I don't know what happened," he started. "When I got into High School, my mom pressured me into getting into college. Study, get good grades, score high on the SATs, run, win, achieve. Be happy, be like everyone else." I know it sounds dumb, but I thought I had to become like Naraku and Kouga. They were always happy, and it looked like nothing bothered them. If it worked for them, it would work for me and _I'd_ be happy." He hesitated. "And you," he said, "you – well you…"

I finished for him, "I didn't fit in, I was all wrong."

"I felt bad that every time I saw you, I would feel guilty, but… I didn't know what to do." I could hear the sadness, and sincerity in his voice. He took a pause to look at me. Did he expect me to say its ok? "I missed you, Rin, and I'm very sorry."

"Really?" did he expect me believe him?"

"I mean it." He gnawed at what was left of his thumb nail. "I can't speak to girls like Kagura. They aren't interested in how people feel, it make them uncomfortable. They end up thinking I'm weird. And all my other friends tell me to 'lighten' up. All they care about is sports, getting into a good college, earning big bucks and swanky clothes." He paused again. "The things you say in Kaede's class amaze me, its like you're putting my thoughts into your words. Can we be friends? Can we talk like we used to? Like tell each other things that no one else knows about?" He sighed, "man I must sounds like a complete lunatic right now."

"I know how you feel. Sango's been my best friend since middle school, she's funny, pretty and smart, but she isn't interested in things that bother me. We're so different. 'Guys don't' like serious girls'. She'd say."

"What about your parents? Are they the type you can talk to or are they like mine, "NO bad news Sess, be happy."

"I don't talk to my mom, she tells me what she feels, wants, needs. She doesn't listen to me." I replied, a little embarrassed of what I said. " Sorry, Sess, I can't eat this."

"Me neither, lets get out of here, I'll give you a ride home." Once in his car, again I was enveloped in his scent. When we reached my home, he leaned across and said, "Don't go yet. Have you been to the science center?" he started naming all his favorite attractions. "Come with me?" Without giving me time to decline or accept, he asked for my number. I told him. "I'll call you tomorrow morning." And he came closer and gave me the lightest of kisses on my lips. I savored the moment.

"Thanks for putting up with me." And he kissed me again, a little less hesitant. "Promise me that you'll go with me." He looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

I whispered, "Ok."

When I got home I went to my room and took out an old shoe box, I looked inside to see all my note books that had his name written in cursive all over it, and notes we had given each other back when we were friends. I touched my lips. What did a kiss mean to Sesshomaru Taka?"

TBC.

**Please R/R I would like at least 10 reviews. **

**P.S. I don't remember if I gave Sess a last name so someone please tell me.**

**VC out**


	5. AN

Sorry everyone, this isn't a chapter. Things have been hectic for me. Grad is coming up and then my exams. I promise if I get the time, I will squeeze in a chapter. If you have any comments or suggestions of what you would like to happen, feel free to speak your mind. When my new chapter goes up, I will replace it with this "note" so keep your eyes peeled :P

Signing off -- VcChick


	6. Real Chapter 5

**OMG i got 15 reviews on the last chapter! Thank you guys! You Rock!**

**MoreEverything:** nope it isn't a quote, it's the name of the novel I'm basing this fic on. Thanks for the review.

**KcrystalLights, Sessys Sister aka Icy:** I'm glad you like this fic! AndI'm happy you're willing to read my other fictions.Thanks for the review.

**Simplyelena:** You will find out soon. Thanks for the review.

**April:** I'll be sure to finish my fictions... I also hate it when people don't finish their stories.

**bert8813:** It's just when she gets nervous, her ears tint pink, kind of like cheeks do when you blush.. Thanks for reviewing.

**Starrilight-Hotaru, Darth Vader C11.:** I'm glad you like this fic... And yes this book is definately worth buying.. It's my most favorite novel. Thanks for reviewing.

**rinsess4Ever:** Yeah they're both OOC, and i did warn you :p

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38:** No, Sesshy isn't messing around with Rin, he just needs someone to talk to. Thanks for the review :)

**JennyKim319, Fluffy'sDemonAngel, TE0loVes0Inu, Dark Lady, harumonia:** Thanks for your kind words!

**Sorry to everyone about the short chapters... I'm just dividing my chapters the way that Mary Downing Hahn had in her book.**

When I woke up, I lay still. Was it a dream? Did I have a date with Sesshomaru Tenseiga (A/N: changed his last name.) today? It couldn't be, Talking in the library about poetry, riding in the BMW, eating, well sort of, at WacDonalds? Did it happen the way I remember?

Yes. Last night, Sess showed me the loney person hiding in the depths of those amber eyes. He had apologized for hurting me, he had held my hand, he had asked me to be his friend – he had kissed me. Slowly I reached for my lips. Cautiously, I touched them so I wouldn't erase any of the evidence of what happened.

The real world slowly registered into my mind. It was Sunday morning, I could smell the coffee brewing, and mom laughing, AND an unfamiliar masculine voice. Who had mom brought home? I wasn't in the mood to hold a decent and polite conversation with some one I don't know. All I wanted to think about was Sesshomaru. I had plans to make, conversations to rehearse.

Unfortunately I could hear my mom enter my bed room and perch herself on the edge of my bed. Slightly shaking me, "Riri? (Ree-ree) are you awake?"

"Who's in the kitchen?"

"Just some one I want you to meet, his name is Alex Bulton, the one Yuka set me up with, and this time she was right. He was the nicest guy ever." Sigh, every man mom meets is the "nicest guy she's ever met" that is until they leave her crying by the telephone.

"Did he spend the night?"

"Of course not, I just met him."

I studied her face. She were not hints to indicate she was lying.

"You won't believe this, but last night we were talking about breakfast and I mentioned that we usually have bagels and coffee for breakfast, so he offered to make us oatmeal the old fashioned way.

"Great you're dating a nutrition nut."

"That reminds me, he's a vegetarian. I told him we were too. I hid all the evidence and I don't smoke. So… take a shower and wear something nice. Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes.

As I was showering, I prayed for him to be nice and not break her heart. Please don't let her fall so easily; please don't let me fall so easily.

After dressing nicely, I walked into the kitchen. Maybe he'd stick around long enough to learn my name. Rin. Not Ren, not Rini, not Rei.

I sat myself and saw my mom reading the newspaper. Probably about accidents, rapes, and murders. She believed that reading them would give you knowledge of where to go and what places to avoid. Being a woman in this world wasn't the safest thing.

When he noticed me, he came to greet me. "Hi, Rin." He got immediate points for getting my name right on the first try. I could see he was middle aged, and was balding just a bit on top.

All through breakfast, we listened to the Beatles. I watched them sing to each other. Hearing the phone ring, I got up to get it, hoping it was Sesshomaru.

His voice sounded different. "Do you still want to go to the science center?"

Nodding, but then remembering he couldn't see me, I quickly said, "Yes, if you still do."

"Did you think I'd change my mind over night? That sounded more like the Sess I knew. I'll be right over.

I told my mom I was going to the science center with a friend from English.

"When will you be back."

"Don't know. Around six. I'm going to meet him out front."

Sesshomaru drove up in a station wagon, the kind where you see them filled with kids every day. "Sorry for the locker room smell. Mom carpools my brother's soccer team.

I didn't care if I was in a cement truck. If it was a vehicle that had Sesshomaru driving and me beside him I would be happy.

"So… I was planning on picking you up at your door so your mom could see what kinda person is whisking her daughter away."

"She trusts my judgement." It never occurred to me that he would want to meet my mom. I'm sure Sango never introduced _boyfriends_ to her mom.

"Oh well, maybe next time." Hitting the gas, and driving the station wagon like a race car, we were on our way to the science center.

After a while we were talking like old friends again. Keeping to safe subjects; nothing about the past.

When we got there I could hear the roaring of the sea and he began to ramble on about his favorite attractions, like the IMAX theatre. At the last stretch, be called out, "Race you to there!" Being the top athlete, he was half a block away in no time… turning around to laugh and encourage me he pretended to trip. "Awe, you win!"

Acting like a little kid he spread his arms out, he ran out and pretended to fly. Then he turned to me and said, your turn. Feeling embarrassed I shook my head and turn to see two elderly women shaking their heads in disapproval.

Turning to see what I was looking at he whispered into my ear, "Let's give them a real thrill, and kissed me fully on the lips. It took me only a few seconds to respond. His lips were so warm and soft.

* * *

Thanks Please R/R

VC signing off


	7. Author's Apology

Dear Readers, I am extremely sorry for my absence. This summer without a doubt has been my busiest one yet. I basically had a job that took most of my time, then I went on a family vacation to Hawaii and I just returned a few days ago. When I got back I find my computer totally busted... and the chapter I have been working on lost. I am so so sorry. My computer is in the shop getting fixed. In the meantime, I am going to try to retype what I can remember.

Thanks for your Patience

P.S. I'll be starting my first year of university next week, and I will be a full-time student. If I can I will try to update every friday.

VcChick


	8. Real Chapter 6

Hi guys, bet you missed me (dodges tomatoes) I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in a really, really, really long time. Last semester I was balancing 6 courses (suggested amount... 4) ANYWAY, I'm taking it easy this semester, so I think I'll have more time to update. Sorry if it's short, I'll try to fit in another chapter tomorrow.

Thanks for all the reviews, all 22 of them! I'd name you all, but you probably want to read...

* * *

Too hungry to talk, we found a little place and ordered and consumed our meals without haste. 

Reaching for my drink, Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I smiled encouragingly, trying to not stare at him like a lovesick teenager

"When we were talking the other day, I realized you mentioned your mother, and you never once mentioned your dad. Did something happen to him?"

"Umm…" pulling my arm away, I stared at my drink. "When I was five, my dad went to Wal-Mart to buy my mom a card for Valentines Day. Of course, it was last minute. There was a woman looking for a card for her husband. A few months later, they ran away together."

"Do you still keep in touch?"

A little puzzled by his interest in my dad, I answered, "Truthfully, I can't even remember what he looks like. My mother got rid of all the pictures she had of him."

"Do you miss him?"

Why would he be so interested? He's never had to suffer through a divorce. He didn't know what it was like to lose a parent.

"I hate him for what he done. He hurt my mom, he hurt me. Nothing was the same."

"There was something in the way that Sesshomaru listened. It was as if he was really listening. You know, I haven't told my mother this, but I wish my dad would have written to me. Doesn't he want to know how I turned out? Has he forgotten me?" My eyes began to moisten. Sess took my hand caressing my hand.

"You can't imagine what its like to lose a parent, to think he didn't love you enough to stay."

Sess moved his gaze to our hands, "Maybe I know more than you realize." He whispered. If I wasn't paying attention, I probably would have missed it. Lifting his head, he gave me a small smile.

That smile did more for me than he realized. It made me smile.

"You're so pretty when you smile."

Opening my mouth to protest, he silenced me with a whisper of a kiss. "Finish your coffee and we'll go visit the seals."

---------------------------------------

The seals were in the tank swimming around; playing like kids, and clumsily getting onto the rocks.

"Do you remember when we were in the 8th grade – the endangered-wildlife project? We picked them because they were being hunted for their fur."

"I still have it. We got an A-minus on it." I smiled remembering those days.

"When you talked about how the hunters club the baby seals, you cried in front of the class. I wanted to kiss you." He drew me to his side.

I wanted to tell him, I would have kissed him back, but I was too embarrassed and shrugged.

"I wish they didn't have to stay in that tank and swim around in circles going nowhere." Taking a glance at the beach, "Maybe its better they stayed here. They wouldn't be able to survive that." Sess glanced at me and began to untangle my hair from my earrings. "You know, I usually keep those kinds of thoughts to myself. Something about you, Rin. You must think I'm a nut-case taking about seals and keeping you out here where it's freezing.

While we were walking along man was selling heart-shaped balloons. I watched him hand a light pink one to a little girl. The girl's father warning her to hold onto her balloon tight so it wouldn't get away.

Sess poked my side again. "You look sad again, what do I have to do to make you smile for me?" Without waiting, he contorted his beautiful face hideous grimace, crossed eyes, and wiggling his ears. "Can you do that?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Besides, I didn't want to make myself ugly, not in front of Sesshomaru.

"Tell me I make you happy, Rin."

"You make me happy."

"How 'bout I get you a balloon," seeing the balloon man walking by, "would a big red heart make you happier?"

Before I could stop him, he ran back to the corner. Within seconds, he handed me the balloon. "Here, Rin, the world is on a string. It's all yours – just remember, I gave it to you."

Holding hands, we walked along and swapping stories of sad balloon stories. The sadder it was, the funnier it was.

Mid-laugh, Sesshomaru stopped and stared at a motorcycle that was parked near the curb. Glancing over it with his eyes and the FOR SALE sign he was interrupted by, "Isn't she a beauty?"

To me, a motorcycle was a motorcycle. One of mom's exes's had one. I thought of the times I watched her ride on the back and waving at me as the distance widened. I was scared I'd never see her again.

Inspecting it closer, Sess examined all parts of it. "It's in good shape and it's a fair price. There's only one problem. My mother would never let me have one. No matter how many articles I show her, she is dead set against it."

"I've got an idea, what if I kept it at your apartment's parking lot? My mom would never know I had it. We could have a road-trip, going where-ever we want, just you, me, and the motorcycle. Will you make this the best day of my life?!"

"Yes," I whispered.

Throwing his arms back he yelled, "Whoopee!" (How OOC)

After celebrating, he gave me a kiss. His mouth was so warm and soft. He tasted so sweet.

In the spur of the moment I had accidentally let go of my heart-shaped balloon. Sesshomaru jumped to try to catch it, "I'll go get you another one.

"No, it's okay, we liberated it." Thinking of the seals, I smiled

"The best balloon story, yet." He put his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We bumped hips as we walked and paused every once in while to steal a kiss. How far would that balloon go before gravity took over? No one and can escape gravity.

* * *

If you guys dont' mind, could you read my other fic, "A Phoenix's Life", and tell me if I should continue. I"m thinking of redoing it. 

Thanks again for reading, if you still are. Please Review!

VC signing off


End file.
